Running
by Marauders-Lover
Summary: HPSS Harry's lost almost everything. The one thing he can have he thinks he will lose. Instead of taking a chance Harry runs. But what will happen when his past catches up.


None of these characters are mine. They belong to JKRowling. I am but a poor college student that can't even pay for college itself.

**Running**

Harry lay kneeling in front of the dead body. He had finally done it but not before he lost everything. He looked around with unseeing eyes at all the dead bodies that lifted the grass around him. If he wasn't looking hard enough they could possibly look like flowers as there was red everywhere with the occasional other colors. As it was he knew he lost even when he won.

He thought back to a conversation he had with the Headmaster nearly two years ago. He was no nonsense then. Harry had walked up straight to the office and looked at the wary old man.

With out emotions he asked the one question he had been pondering since he first heard the prophecy. "If I some how manage to kill Voldemort will I then be immortal?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry. "Yes." He stated simply.

Harry didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to hear that he would lose his friends.

But he did. Ron was the first to go. He died protecting Harry so that he could get a few feet further. Hermione was taken nearly a year before and put under the Crucatios Curse. She was now a vegetable much like Neville's parents. The other's he could see lying around the field.

He was brought out of his reverie by a warm hand on his shoulder. Harry turned up his face to look into the blue eyes. Snape was standing right behind the Headmaster. He couldn't stand this life anymore. Harry stood up and walked just a few steps.

The final fight where Voldemort fell happened to be within the Hogwarts wards. Harry turned to look at the two.

They seemed to not know how to break the silence. Harry looked into Snape's eyes. How he wished that he could stay here and be a regular guy with him. His own eyes were showing the only emotion as of late that they were only showing; sadness. He moved his gaze back to Dumbledore. "Good bye." He stated breaking the silence and apparating away.

If he had stayed seconds more he would have seen the grief stricken face come across the old man's face. But that wasn't as bad as the dark brooding haired man falling onto his knees and looking for all the world like his lost love just died. "No." Could be heard softly floating across the winds.

Finally the promised rain from the clouds broke forth leaving the mourning and dead drenched. The atmosphere was definitely reflecting that of the mood. The world was mourning for the loss of the souls.

**Five Years Later**

Each day was like the one behind it. It was a continuous cycle that could never be broken for Harry. The past haunted him as surely as the future use to haunt him. He always ran though. He always hoped to be one step farther from his demons. No more was there Death Eaters or Madmen after him. This time it was only he who created these things to haunt his life.

He often thought that maybe he wasn't destined to live a normal life. He hoped every morning as he awoke that the day before hadn't happened. That the past years hadn't happen. That he would wake up and be back in his fifth year. His godfather would be alive. His best friend's would be right next to him laughing about the latest prank from the Weasley twins. That the only thing he had to worry about was which of his many gruesome Professors he would have today and whether he had his homework done. But then he would look around and see that his hoping was for naught.

He would sigh and rub his eyes. Pay the right people for the hotel or apartment or flat or whatever he just happened to procure to spend the night. During the day he would walk around in a haze. Go to a local coffee shop and drink until they kicked him out.

The routine was fairly the same everyday. Just the haze that was his life now.

Sure he had tried to take his life. Several different times through various ways. He would step out in front of a moving vehicle but only would wake up with a splitting headache. He had tried to slit his wrists, legs, neck but he pass out and again wake up with a splitting headache and completely healed. So he stopped trying.

Everything he had always hoped for was out of his reach. Even the one person he loved. But then that was in the past.

So it was some day. He had long ago lost count. And it was some where. Again he had long ago lost place of where he actually went.

He was sitting in a local diner drinking one of his many cups of coffee. A tall dark man was sitting next to him but he paid no mind. There had been plenty of men like the one next to him for Harry to bother. Harry was lost in thought about the past again. He had had time to think about the things he lost or never had.

Harry was brought out of his stupor when something white was waved in front of him. He found that it was a handkerchief and that the man next to him was holding it out for him. Harry smiled his thanks and accepted the kind offer. He stood and stated to leave the rather dark diner when a deep voice broke the near silence.

"Good bye."

Harry nearly froze. He was lost in the past. The words spoken of what he said nearly five years ago. The voice of the one that he wasn't suppose to miss the most. Even the kindness between the two gestures were too much for his depressed mind. He ran and ran not knowing where he was going but going. He had rented an apartment for a few weeks. That was the only thing that came into his mind as the tears poured down his cheeks.

Back in the diner the man stood and looked at the door just now closing. A small smirk was forming on his lips. He finally found him was the only thought going through the man's brain.

Although Harry had been running the man behind him had no problem following behind. Finally they stopped before a dingy run down building. The man sneered at the building but proceeded up the steps. Finally he stopped before a closed door. He just stood there looking at the door where he could hear the heartbreaking sobbing behind the door.

A old grandmotherly women appeared from the doorway of her apartment just a few doors down from where he was standing. "Since he has been here, there hasn't been a day he hasn't cried himself to sleep. He has a lot of emotional baggage from his past. He needs to stop running from it."

The man nodded to the women's advice. "Then it is a good thing I am here then. Since I am from his past." He stated before turning the door handle. He paused for a few seconds pondering the safety of that decision before entering into the small abode. It was lacking in several furniture pieces. Only a bed in the center of the room.

He moved forward until he was standing looking down at the sobbing form. None of the emotions he was feeling showing on his mask.

Finally Harry looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he realized just who was standing before him. He laughed nervously. "I must have one hell of an imagination if it's you who finally has shown up."

"I am no illusion Mister Potter." The rich velvet voice answered back.

Harry stood and looked at the slightly imposing sight of his ex-Potions Professor. He hadn't changed at all in the past five years Harry thought slightly amused. "Why are you here then?" He asked softly. Harry really had lost care of what happened around him so long ago.

Severus stood resolutely where he stood. He wasn't going to back down from this conversation. He wasn't going to step back from what he was determined to get today. "I have been trying to find you since you left." He answered nonchalantly.

"I'm not going back." Harry said determinedly. He looked the man straight in the eye. He wasn't going to give in to what ever the man wanted from him. Harry tried to brace himself. He was stronger then the man. He could stop thinking about how much the man meant to him. Especially if he went out of his way to find him.

"People are worried about you. Molly has been all but beside herself. She's beginning to believe your dead. Charlie and the twin want their brother back. The twins know you are alive since you have been using you profits from them. Dumbledore is regretting his mistakes even more now. Even Hagrid misses you." Severus argued half-heartedly. It wasn't that those points weren't important. There was only one that was.

"Only death of those around me awaits me there. I can not see another person I love die." Harry stated with some emotion in his voice. The tears and crying still effecting his mood and voice.

Finally Severus gave into what he had been keeping away from Harry and the world in general. It had come as a shock that as soon as Harry left Severus himself did too. He kept up a search of where Harry could be. Others thought him foolish but he knew he'd find Harry. "I was worried about you. I could not bare the thought of something happening to you. When you left you took my heart with you. Although I search for it, I do not search to take it back. Just to tell you to hold it carefully." Severus whispered out to Harry. Almost like if it was spoken softly, then maybe it wasn't said.

Harry nearly stopped breathing at the statement. He wished he could have heard that before. Before he knew he was to live forever. "Although you have mine, always have, I will not lose another." He whispered back equally as soft and finally staring at the floor. He sunk back on to the bed before turning his unwavering gaze up into the deep black eyes. "I will not lose another that I love. I can not." He whispered fiercely and glaring lightly.

Severus nearly smiled at the soft spoken statement. He bent down and pulled the young man towards him. "If you would have me, I would like to spend forever with you." Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry nearly lost it there but he couldn't. He couldn't see another die. No matter if it happened fifty years from now or just tomorrow. "I can not lose another." Harry said back.

Severus knew he had Harry though. He knew the young man was his. Despite the argument that was the only thing Harry said. It was the only thing Harry was complaining about. He chuckled into the ear. He was holding Harry close to him. His arms secured around the warm body in front of him. His lips dangerously the ear and the tender neck that was pumping blood erratically because of the close proximity.

"Didn't you ever believe the rumors about me Harry?" He said seductively. Both realized that that was the first time Severus had spoken Harry's first name. "Rumors are more often then not based on some truth. And the ones at Hogwarts were more accurate then many assumed they were." He stated still whispering.

But now his lips were just over Harry fragile next. One of his hands had come up to cradle the back of Harry's neck and head. Blood letting teeth ripped from their places as Severus licked a section of Harry's neck.

For Harry though, on his face for the first time in nearly seven years a small content smile lit up his face. Finally, he didn't have to watch as some one he loved died before him. Although he could never have the happy times of his past with his friends and family but now there could be happiness without fear. They would both live. They would both love. And even the small pain that occurred at his neck was nothing compared to the now happy looking future.

The End!

* * *

So hopefully you understand where this went. It will only be a one shot. And what happens to Harry in the end is up to you. Harry was going to live before Severus showed up a bit him but if you want Harry to transform then picture it yourself. I like where I left it myself. Anyway hope you like the story and I'll see you around other stories. Until then please don't forget to review and catch yah later! 


End file.
